


Falling Through

by Whatsername



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsername/pseuds/Whatsername
Summary: When Hatter watched Alice go through the Looking Glass, his own shriveled up heart seemed to break. But when Jack Heart gives him a duffel bag and urges him to go through before the Glass stops working, he does. Going into the world of the Oysters is not easy but what else can he do? And where can he find a pizza place around here?





	1. Falling Through

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a fic and I believe this is my first one on here. Syfy's Alice is my favorite rendition of Alice in Wonderland and I hope this can help get people more into it.

"You know, you could always come to my world" Alice suggested to Hatter. "You might like it." 

"Yeah. We could--we could do pizza." Hatter replied, remembering that it was one of the foods that Alice enjoyed in her world. The world of the Oysters. Who would have thought that he would actually want to go? But it wasn't for that whole new experience. It was for...

"And lots of other things." Alice replied softly, blue eyes meeting the brown ones that Hatter had. 

It was going to be for her. Hatter's mouth opened to say something more before a Suit interrupted.

"I-I was just--" Hatter started off but it seemed to be too late. Alice gave one last look to Hatter, also wanting to say something more. Hatter's throat was tight and his body shook slightly and before he knew it, the Suit pushed her through the Looking Glass. His own shriveled heart seemed to be in pieces as he watched her go out of view, out of Wonderland, back to her world, leaving him and what they could be. As he made his way to the front of the small crowd, hoping that she would suddenly be back, a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You realize you won't be able to return," Jack Heart stated as he went next to the tea shop owner. "Maybe in some time but, if the Glass does get destroyed on the other side, you won't be able to."

"I know." Hatter mumbled as he stepped a bit closer to the Glass. He watched it slightly moving against the station it was set upon. Still active. Still open. 

Jack called a Suit over and the Suit gave him a duffel bag which he then gave to Hatter. "This has an extra set of clothing, a fake ID as a construction worker named David, some money that is used, and even an extra hat. Keep a firm grasp on this."

"Why are you doing this?" Hatter asked astonished by this gesture. 

"Because I know you have feelings for her. Feelings that I once had, maybe still do, but I can't leave Wonderland. I can't leave the shattered kingdom that my mother made. I have to rebuild. You though, even if this is your home, you would go absolutely mad if you were forced to stay here and not be with Alice again. You deserve to be with her. I asked her to stay as well, to be Queen of Wonderland, but even I know she wouldn't want to be with me." 

He took the bag gratefully. "Thanks, Heart. I'm sure she would also appreciate this gesture from you."

A shattered sound rocked the room as the Looking Glass was shutting down. Suits were mentioning how the portal on the Oysters world was getting destroyed somehow. Hatter grasped on to the duffel bag and his hat as he looked back to Jack. He gave a quick nod before Hatter ran and fell through the Looking Glass. He could only think of Alice, hoping the glass will hang on just a few more minutes, hoping that he can get back to her.


	2. Rubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two ready to go. Still don't own this series but I love it anyways

Hatter jolted from the ground and multiple coughs, catching his breath. It was dark and smelt of smoke and ash and dirt. He seemed to be in a cave like area as sirens and voices rang in his ears. What a number this has done. He still had his bag as he dug through it to find a vest and a flashlight. Construction worker according to Jack. Had to play the part. Carefully, he slipped the vest on and slung the bag over his shoulder. The flashlight turned on as he made his way. 

Slinking through the rubble, climbing, ducking, dodging, he was hoping Alice made it out before this happened. 

Until a familar blue was in his vision. 

"Alice..." He hurried over to her. There was bruises along her arm and a cut near her neck. She wasn't moving as her eyes were shut and the dark hair was loose and everywhere. But he took a moment and leaned in and realized she was breathing. 

Men voices were nearby as he brought his flashlight up.

"Oy!" He screamed. "She's over here! We're over here! Get me a path and I can carry her out!" 

It seemed to work easily. A worker came to them but didn't recognized what had happened. 

"David. David Hatter." Hatter greeted quickly. "I was on the site when this occurred and was trying to make sure she was out of the way. Get us out of here."

"Right away." The worker said as he made a path. 

Hatter carefully brought Alice into his arms. She felt lighter than he thought she would. And in this dim light, she was still beautiful. 

"Come out, David!" He heard someone scream. "We got a path but can't hold it up for long!"

He managed through the maze of rubble again. Being extra cautious not to let anything land on Alice and also not caring if anything jabbed at him. He wanted to make sure she was out completely. It took about four minutes before sunlight officially hit his eyes and face as he was out of the destruction with Alice. There were other workers who looked at him strangely but he couldn't think of that as an EMT gestured Hatter to come over to put Alice on the stretcher. His legs were woozy it seemed but he managed and set her down.

"Alice!" A woman screamed. 

He turned to see someone running past him to the stretcher. "Alice, Alice, you're going to be fine."

Hatter cleared his throat which made the woman turn to him. Short dark hair and blue eyes that were rimmed with tears met him. He had a feeling he knew who this was. "She's breathing. It seemed that the blow knocked her out. A few bruises on her arm but her head seems in tact." He tried to console her. "I was the one who realized there was someone else and got her help and brought her out. I'm David. David Hatter." 

"David..." Carol murmured. "I'm Carol Hamilton, Alice's..."

"Mother." Hatter finished her sentence. 

"How did you know?"

"You...you two look similar. Same colored hair, skin type, facial and eye shape too." He covered up. In reality, he did knew a bit more about the woman in front of him by the other woman who was not awake just yet. "I want to let you know I hope she'll be okay. If there's anything I can do please let me know." He took off his dusty hat and gave a nod in respect. 

Carol smiled softly, sniffling. "You're sweet, David. Thank you. I think for now it's best Alice get the rest she needs but if you want to stop over when she's better, I'm sure she would love to thank you."

"Of course." Hatter replied, a faint smile to his lips. "I can come over in three days then?" 

An EMT came over to them and mentioned to Carol to ride in the ambulance with them. She asked about when Alice would wake up and the EMT gave an estimate of maybe in a hour or two, depending on the severity. 

"David, three days will work. We live two streets over from here. First floor, last apartment." 

"I'll see you then, Mrs. Hamilton." Hatter promised. Carol gave another smile before she was ushered to the ambulance. Hatter watched it drove off and what he would have gave to be in the ambulance with them. But...it was probably best to have them be together first. 

Dusting himself off and putting the vest away in his bag, he saw there was a shard of glass nearby. It was about the size of his palm as he picked it up and looked at it. It was from the Looking Glass which was now just a general mirror. Nothing moving, sharp, and reflected his brown eyes and the dirt and small scratches on his nose and cheek. He couldn't go back at all. 

He stuffed the piece in his bag too and left the site.


	3. Killing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three ready to go. Fill in chapter for Hatter as he waits until he's able to go to Alice's place. It's a longer one than most but variety isn't too bad, is it?

It was weird how time is different. 

How the sun rises and sets and it looks to be the same sun that is both here in the Oyster World and in Wonderland. How winds pick up, the smell of rain and grass, the heat of the sun, the stickiness of humidity. It was exactly the same. But it felt different in passing. 

Maybe Wonderland goes quicker in time than the Oysters but for Hatter killing time these last few days, it felt like weeks. 

But he did. 

After he left the sight, he looked in the duffel bag Jack gave him and found a piece of paper with keys. It was to his apartment which was no longer in use and was paid for already. And it was to be Hatters. Hatter was almost stubborn enough to rip it and throw it away. He can fend for himself, he can get a place of his own, but with everything that has been going on, might as well accept the generosity because he may not get it again from the now King. 

He headed to 'his' apartment. It was one floor, casual, with windows and a balcony that looked out to the city they were in. No pictures of Jack (or Alice or the Duchess) anywhere but there were some art pieces that looked expensive. He set the bag on the bed as Hatter fell against it with a tired groan. He didn't realized the traveling through the Glass would do a number on him let alone being in rubble and getting out. But at least Alice was okay. 

****

The next day, Hatter decided to take a stroll through his new 'home city'. He knew of some Oyster behaviors and mannerisms from watching Alice and hearing her talk about how the city was but everything was going to be new to him. Humans and Wonderlanders were the same, right? Made the same way but grew up differently. In Hatter's experience, maybe there was emotions he didn't feel or couldn't feel or wanted to feel that Humans had. Maybe that was just the main difference. And paying for money. 

And pizza. 

He walked by a handful of pizza places in this excursion. He was keeping an eye on a nice one as he wanted to take Alice out. He was the one to mention them doing pizza. He wouldn't go back on his word on her. 

But Hatter couldn't help but to worry. He knew Alice was to be okay; alive, awake, active. And yet, he was worried she wouldn't remember him. Would the concussion remove the memory of Wonderland? Did the Looking Glass erase the memories of them? Was everything just a dream? How would she react? Would she want Jack after all? Was there some other Oyster he didn't know about? Could he survive here without her trust and help? 

"Excuse me, sir." 

The thoughts were snapped away from his mind as he felt a tug against his jacket. Brown, curious eyes went down to see a young girl. Blonde hair and green eyes and her head tilted in an almost lost Puppy manner. 

"How can I help you, love?" Hatter asked as he knelt down to be at the same level as the girl. 

"Are you a magician?" 

Hatter smirked with a laugh. "Now what makes you say that?"

"My brother thinks you are but he wouldn't come up to you. So I did. And we are hoping you can do a magic trick." 

He looked over to see a young boy, same age and height as the girl, and a woman who was approaching him. "Darling, don't bother the stranger." The woman scolded before she looked to Hatter. "I'm sorry, sir. They had a magician for their birthday the other day and they can't stop talking about it. They think anyone who wears a hat like yours or something bigger is one." 

Hatter took off his hat. "Your daughter is not wrong. I am a magician of sorts. I know how to do card tricks and mini disappearing of papers. But I can't pull a rabbit out of my hat. Don't have that skill just yet." He winked. 

"Mommy, can he do a trick for us?" The boy asked. "Please, Mommy?" The girl interjected. 

"He probably has to go shopping himself. We can't keep him." The woman stated. 

"It's no problem at all, miss." Hatter replied. "I have a bit of time to kill and they asked politely enough." 

"Yay!" The children cheered as their mother sighed in recognition. 

He pulled out his wallet and did a slight of hand trick to make it go into his sleeve and then behind the ear. He did another one with making the pieces of paper into money disappear before returning it out of thin air. It was an act for about five minutes as the children were excitedly looking and playing along. 

"I don't have all my equipment but that's all I have for now. I hoped you both enjoyed it." 

"Thank you, sir!" They replied with grins as they both hugged Hatter. 

"Thank you," The mother replied. "It means a lot to them and for myself that they have an interest they love."

"It's not a problem." Hatter insisted. He gave a flip of his hat with a bow as he left the family who were still talking about him within ear shot as he continued to explore. 

**

Hatter bought another outfit with the money he received. He didn't appreciated the clothes that were in the duffel bag at his place but, he wanted at least something for himself. That, and a new hat was always needed in his eyes. Even though he has worn the same one for what seemed like forever and was his 'signature' style, a new one for here was needed. 

When it became nighttime and he was done having a form of food, he sat on the balcony. The city was buzzing still with sirens and people and there were lights now and then flickering. His eyes went to the sky where a star or two were shown. Those were still the same. The Wonderland woods were less city lights so more stars were evidently shown but, at least certain things were still the same in both these worlds. 

His eyes felt heavy along with his body as he then went to bed for some sleep. Hatter wanted to dream of Alice, of the good times together, of the ones to hopefully come.


	4. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! Maybe one more after this!

The day came. 

The day Alice would be home and better. The day Carol said to meet at their place.

The day Hatter will see Alice again.

Hatter showered and got dressed into the outfit that he bought basically for this day. It was something he would have worn in Wonderland but the colors were duller and cooler and everything matched as well. Nerves were rocking through his core as he left the apartment and headed to Alice's place. He had to go back to the site first to then go two streets over. 

The site gave a twinge to his heart as he stood there for an extra moment longer. He thought about Charlie, hoping Jack provided for him well. He thought of the other Oysters that might have still been there. Would they be adjusted? Was there another Looking Glass where they came from? He thought about the now abandoned tea shop he had and if it would still be standing if he was to ever return. 

He headed to the apartment. First floor. Last door. 

Knocking twice he waited as he heard footsteps approaching him. 

"David!" Carol exclaimed. She looked less tired but worry was still shown on her face. "Right on time. Please come in." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Hamilton." Hatter replied as he took off his hat. 

"Please, it's Carol. Alice is cleaning up the other room. I'll let her know to come out." 

Carol left the view as Hatter darted his eyes around the living space as he walked around briefly to see photos. 

"Alice! Come meet David!" Carol called out before she came back into view. Hatter didn't notice her as his eyes were fixing upon a photograph or two. One was of Alice in a white robe with a black belt. Took fairly recently. The other was her in a blue and white gown with Carol and Carpenter holding her up in the frame. 

Footsteps approached as his heart was beating faster than ever before as he looked over where the doorway was. Alice wasn't in a dress but jeans and a fitted top and her hair slightly pulled back. She didn't realize it was him at first until she looked up. 

Those blue eyes...the ones he thought he wouldn't be able to see again. 

"Hatter!" Alice yelled as she ran to him before jumping into his arms. 

Hatter caught her with ease as he pressed himself to her in the tightest hug he could muster. Alice's feet went off the ground as they hugged like never before. It felt good, safe, home.

"Finally." Hatter felt the wave of relief and happiness that came over him. She wanted him here. He wanted to be with her. 

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." 

The hug eventually broke as they looked at one another, grinning ear to ear, before he leaned in and kissed her gently and passionately. Her arms went to his neck and his arms to her waist as they kissed. 

A breath of air was needed. 

"I missed you." He murmured against her lips before she captured them once again.


	5. You Two Know One Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Almost done with this. Probably one more chapter (I know I said it last time) but this one will be explaining to Carol about their relationship and knowing one another. And then probably the last chapter will be the pizza date finally

It was silent for a good minute or two as Hatter and Alice kissed in the middle of her living room. And Carol was still watching with her mouth ajar in shock over this. 

"This is the point where you two say how you know one another?" Carol pointed out which immediately broke the kiss as Hatter and Alice stood side by side.

"Yes, Mom, it is." Alice started off, giving Hatter a side glance to go along with what she was about to say. "See Hatter...David I mean, he was one of the associates I was in contact with about Dad's whereabouts in the United Kingdom/England area."

"And when Alice gave me information about where Robert would be, I started to help her in the search but..."

"But then we realized we were too late," Alice gripped onto Hatter's hand as she tried to keep her composure. "And I confided in him to help mourn."

"I was in the city when this transpired and with a side gig as a construction worker, I asked Alice to meet me. I didn't realize that wall was going to come down because they were supposed to do it a few days later and when it was happening, I had to get Alice out of the way."

"I heard him say my name and to run but it was a bit too late. But if it really wasn't for him, I would have been trapped longer and maybe have been worse."

Carol kept her eyes on the two of them. A mother's instinct knew something more lingered between them but the mentioned of her now late husband made her push those thoughts aside. 

"And Jack?" Carol asked. "I know you said about how he was supposed to be different but when he gave you the ring..."

"Jack was actually engaged to someone else." Alice interrupted. "He was trying to get out of it and he was using me for that gain. But he's happy with her. And I'm happy with Hatter."

The three of them had a moment of silence as they stared. Carol, in almost resignation, gave a sigh. 

"David, you need to take care of Alice. Alice, don't think he's going to leave a day later."

"We promise." Hatter and Alice swore. 

"Though, if I may," Carol started off as a smile came to her face "I never thought I would see you that happy again when you saw David in the living room. Even when Jack was around, you weren't completely there yet but now..." She trailed off. "Sorry, mother knows best and needs to stay out of business. I'm sure the two of you need to catch up."

"You have an outing tonight, right Mom?" 

"Oh yeah...I haven't been with my friends in a few weeks."

"Go out then. I know Hatter promised we were going to do pizza and I don't want you home alone again. And I am better enough to be going out like always. Not to the Dojo but still." 

"Okay, Alice, okay. I'll go out. The two of you can go out. Just make sure you have your keys."


End file.
